Medaka Box Wiki:Translation Project
The Translation Project is the Medaka Box Wiki’s ongoing project to translate the various names, abilities, techniques, etc. found in the Medaka Box Universe. As Medaka Box is a Japanese manga and the Medaka Box Wiki is an English language wiki, the use of translators are a focal point to the continuation of accuracy. This page lists all terms on the wiki currently requiring translation to kanji, romaji, or both. Role of the Translation Project #To determine the correct translation of character names, ability names, technique names, equipment names, and other general terms. #To assure the correctness of all translations that are presented on the site. Looking up on Google Translator or similar translations tools is not translating. Please refrain from using such tools. #To determine the outcome of contentious translations. If a translation is questioned at all, that should be brought up on the project talk page. In this way a translator can explain why the translation is used or conversation can take place for translations that are harder to classify. Users should ask their question and wait to be answered. If the user posting has no real understanding of translation, this is not the place to learn how to translate. Usage of the page should extend no more then to get the necessary translations done. Please refrain from badgering a translator for understanding on why a translation is translated a certain way. Useful Sources *Tangorin *Mahou Kanji Dictionary *OldNihongo.J-Talk.Com *Handwritten Kanji Search List of Missing Voice Actors Not exactly a translation issue, but the sources do not seem to exist in English. *Ibusuki *Mokkin Team List of Needed Translations Chapter Titles (Kanji & Romaji) *My Opponents Lack Nothing *Hakoniwa Academy’s 100th Student Council Committee *Will Still Be Alive Tomorrow *I Didn’t Mean to Laugh *Feels Like Your Luck is at an All Time Low *Why Did I Come Here? *I Want To Be Like That *We Don’t Run Away *This Seems Like a Price Worth Paying, Doesn't It? *After The End of This Battle *What is Important to Me Now *For The Sake of Zenkichi Episode Titles (Romaji Only) *Are You the Culprit?/Of Course it’s Me! *Initiating a Conversation!!/As You Wish, Medaka!! *Make Your Choice!!/If You’re Going to Make a Wish… *Win Your Earnings! *Does Everyone Do This?/My Own Tune!! *I Will Crush Kurokami Medaka!! *It’s Not Justice if You Don’t Go Overboard! *I Will Not Forgive You!! *This Is The End!! *Even Without Kurokami Medaka! Novel Titles (Romaji Only) *Kuguhara Messhi’s Ravenous Rule and Naginoura Sanagi’s Forced Vote *Eburi Richigi’s False Modesty and Mukueda Shikii’s Trash Manifestation Character Names (Kanji Only) *Messhi Kuguhara *Miri Natayama *Richigi Eburi *Sanagi Naginoura *Sasae Mochibaru *Shikii Mukueda Organization Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Athletics Club *Art Club *Broadcast Club *Election Management Committee *Kendo Club *Naked Apron Alliance *Public Morals Committee *Shogi Club *Swimming Club Ability/Technique Names (Kanji & Romaji) Najimi Ajimu *EVERY SKILL (x600) Other Terms (Kanji & Romaji) *Bloody Seven *Ghost Babel *Hakobune Middle School *Perfect Melancholy *Viper's Den Volume Eight Extras Medaka 08 0198.jpg|Gunki Itoshima Profile Medaka 08 0199.jpg|Hamaya Hyakuchou Profile Medaka 08 0200.jpg|Otome Yunomae Profile Medaka 08 0201.jpg|Yutori Chikuzen Profile Medaka 08 0202.jpg|Yamami Tsurumisaki Profile Medaka 08 0203.jpg|Shoko Kamimine Profile